hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Davis
Samuel Davis is real boy, currently on a break from acting and singing. Early Life Samuel Davis was born on December 29th 1996. He has a younger sister, Clara (born in 2002), and is the cousin of David Davis. Career He secretely filmed a film with Ashley O'Brian from late October until it was released later in 2012. The film was called Rainfall. The film was highly successful. In December 2012 he released a joint album with Ashley O'Brian, called Us. The first single, Breaking Free, was a huge success with fans and reviews. In 2013 it was confirmed that he had been working on a new album with Ashley O'Brian. They made the announcement while performing live on Musik Do Yah, performing their latest single, Real Thing. Samuel told The Interviews that he had a role in upcoming film Dreamers. In June 2013 he confirmed that he had retired from his acting career. Some fans accused Ashley O'Brian and decided that she was "a bad wife", which Samuel refused to comment on, simply chuckling at the rumours. He later said that he ended the career as he suited being a real boy better. His acting career will officially be ended when Memory is released in 2013, a film that he stars alongside Amanda and Ashley O'Brian in. For the film, he recorded his first solo single, Keep Hittin' Repeat. Samuel confirmed that his joint second album with Ashley O'Brian would be titled Good and would be released sometime in 2014. Four months later, Samuel announced a break from singing and dancing, as he had completed his second upcoming album with Ashley O'Brian and "needed to become a real boy again". Personal Life He is known after dating Amanda O'Brian and being in the news several times after being spotted with her. It was originally Ashley O'Brian that spotted them together. He got back together with Amanda on and off, before breaking up with her in August 2012 when she cheated on him with singer Tea Tree. In November 2012, he was spotted twice with Ashley O'Brian, which started rumours that they could be dating. On November 16th 2012 it was reported by Music Today, and later Music News, that Samuel had married Ashley O'Brian in Indaseesta. The public was shocked by the news. During an interview in July 2013, Samuel made a comment about "still loving Amanda", his ex girlfriend and sister in law. The following day, August 1st 2013, Samuel confessed that he had been forced into taking drugs by someone. He said that although he would not reveal them to the police, who later questioned him, he would be having strict words with them later. He also added that he was in love with Ashley and no longer in love with Amanda. Ashley later said that their marriage was an open relationship and it become known that she was having a breed like a turtle with another male. Samuel is rarely seen in public, occasionally being seen shopping with Ashley. He became known for only ever being pictured in a cowboy hat and sunglasses, appearing in good health and happy with his real boy life. Samuel and Ashley released a joint statement on Boxing Day 2016, announcing that they had got divorced earlier in the month but didn't want to upset the population too much until after Christmas Day.